


It's You

by Laureloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, aaaaaah its been so long since i wrote the otp, fLUFF FLUFF FL U F F, mild pining, summary is bad but fic is good, yall want some bread w/ this CHEESE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kunimi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> me: [doesn't update ongoing kinkuni fic]  
> me: [writes new kinkuni oneshot instead]  
> me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Kunimi?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?"

 

Kunimi had been playing a game on his phone, but he stopped as soon as he heard Kindaichi's question. He put his phone down on his bed and turned to look at Kindaichi, who was sitting on the floor next to his bed, surrounded by several loose worksheets from different subjects.

 

Recently, Kunimi had been looking at Kindaichi a lot. A lot more than he had when they were both in junior high. In junior high, whenever he looked, all he had seen was weird spiky hair that had too much gel in it, sharp eyes that always seemed intense, and hands that were slightly calloused from too much spiking. Nothing in particular about his lanky friend had made him want to look more.

 

But lately, something about the way Kunimi looked at Kindaichi had changed, just slightly. And all of a sudden, he found that all he wanted to do was stare at Kindaichi.

 

Lately, when he looked, he saw hair that was spiked up carefully and with a lot of effort, because he knew that Kindaichi's fingers were clumsy and fumbled over every little thing. Hair that looked uncomfortably stiff and coarse to everyone except him, because he'd seen Kindaichi's hair after he washed it, he'd ruffled his fingers through it playfully, and he'd found out that Kindaichi's hair was unexpectedly soft to the touch.

 

Lately, when he looked, he saw eyes that were often filled with warmth and excitement, eyes that crinkled at the corners whenever Kindaichi laughed at something Kunimi said, eyes that were still sharp and intense, but only on court, no longer off it. Kindaichi's eyes had lost the uncomfortable edge they'd always had in junior high. His eyes were happier, brighter almost, and it made Kunimi feel all warm inside.

 

Lately, when he looked, he saw calloused hands that were rough from blocking hard spikes and practicing serves and doing even more spiking. Hands that showed the extent of Kindaichi's hard work, and how much effort he poured into improving at volleyball. Hands that were clumsy, and fidgety, and extremely gentle when they needed to be. Hands that were always dry and warm, very warm.

 

He'd noticed new things too.

 

Like how when Kindaichi grinned, really grinned, a small dimple would appear on his left cheek.

 

Like the light smattering of freckles that decorated the bridge of Kindaichi's nose.

 

Like how Kindaichi had a habit of biting his bottom lip, leaving it pink and shiny all the time, and how it made Kunimi absolutely  _ ache _ to either reach up and wipe his lips clean, or just grab his face and kiss him for  _ hours _ .

 

_ "Yes," _ he thought. _ “I have had a crush on someone before.” _

 

"No," he said. "I haven’t.”

 

“Really?” Kindaichi asked, looking a little surprised and - maybe it was just Kunimi’s imagination - disappointed, almost. “You’ve really never had a crush on someone before?”

 

“You’re my best friend, Kindaichi. If I had a crush on someone, you’d be the first to know.” It wasn’t a total lie, Kunimi told himself, because it was half true.

 

“Oh.” Kindaichi said. “That makes sense.”

 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds in which neither boy quite wanted to make eye contact with the other. Then a thought occurred to Kunimi, and he turned to look at Kindaichi again.

 

“Why did you ask?”

 

Kunimi noticed Kindaichi’s eyes widen just marginally. The tips of the taller boy’s ears turned slightly pink. 

 

He’d always been an easy blusher, Kunimi noted.

 

“Ah, well…” Kindaichi trailed off, then cleared his throat and mumbled, “I think I might have a crush on someone.”

 

“You might?” Kunimi repeated, ignoring the way his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of Kindaichi fussing over, staring at and constantly thinking about someone else. 

 

Kindaichi went even pinker. “I mean- I do,” he said. “I definitely have a crush. On them.”

 

_ Them _ , Kunimi noted, not  _ her _ .

 

“Who is it?” Kunimi asked.

 

Kindaichi’s entire face and neck flushed bright red in less than three seconds flat.

 

The taller boy spluttered. “Y-you can’t just-!!”

 

Kunimi was feeling impatient and too curious for his own good. He had a suspicion as to why Kindaichi was so dead set against just telling him who it was. “It’s someone on the team, isn’t it?” Kindaichi’s face got impossibly redder. “N-no!” he protested, but there was no conviction behind his words. 

 

Kunimi gave him A Look ™ . Kindaichi darted his eyes away and pouted defiantly. “M-maybe,” he said. Kunimi nodded. “Okay,” he said, “You don’t have to tell me who it is, if you don’t want to. Just know that I won’t judge you.”

 

Kindaichi turned his attention back to Kunimi. His eyes softened. “Thanks, Kunimi.” he said, softly, a sincere smile gracing his features.

 

Kunimi felt his heart miss a beat. “It’s nothing,” he mumbled.

 

Kindaichi picked up a worksheet from the floor and scanned his eyes over it. Kunimi took that as a cue that the conversation was over, so he picked up his phone and resumed his game.

 

But he had been playing for not more than 3 minutes when Kindaichi cleared his throat and said, “Kunimi?”

 

Kunimi bit back the frustrated sigh on the tip of his tongue. He’d been right in the middle of fighting the Final Boss. But well, some things were more important, so he put down his phone again. “Yeah?” he asked.

 

“...How do you think I should confess to them?”

 

The question took Kunimi by surprise for two reasons.

  1. Kindaichi was asking _how_ he should confess, not _if_ he should confess. Which meant that he’d already set his mind on what he wanted to do. He’d already decided that he was going to confess. 
  2. He was asking _Kunimi_ of all people how he should confess?? Kunimi, who’d just told him that “he’d never had a crush before”? What kind of logic-??



 

“Uh.” Kunimi hummed. He tried to think, tried to imagine what he would like Kindaichi to do if he was confessing to him. Not like that was ever going to happen. The thought was bitter, but he was fairly sure that Kindaichi’s crush was on Iwaizumi. He was almost certain. He’d seen the way he stared at their team’s ace, with admiration filling his eyes and a grin on his lips. Still… “I guess.. Just tell them how you feel. Outright.”

 

“Just like that?” Kindaichi asked, clearly a little surprised. “No gifts, no romantic buildup?”

 

Kunimi snorted. “Yeah, because you’re so great at holding your composure when it comes to crushes and romantic things.”

 

Kindaichi opened his mouth to say something, but then froze and closed it, then hunched over in defeat. “You got me there…” he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, cheeks already beginning to turn pink.

 

Kunimi couldn’t stifle a small fit of giggles - he didn’t try to. When he was done giggling over his adorable, predictable (to him, at least) best friend, he cracked open his eyes and saw Kindaichi staring at him, eyes wide, lips just slightly parted in what seemed like awe.

 

Kunimi suddenly felt his heart rate pick up.

 

“What?” he snapped, feeling exposed. Kindaichi shook his head. “Nothing, nothing.” he mumbled.

 

There was silence for a few seconds. Both boys were staring at each other, and the air was full of unanswered questions.

 

Finally, it was Kindaichi who broke the silence.

 

“Just confess to them outright, huh?” he asked.

 

“Huh?” Kunimi replied. “Oh, right. Ah… Yeah. Just… Just lay all your cards on the table.”

 

Kindaichi took a deep breath. “Lay all my cards on the table. Right. Okay.”

 

Kunimi watched curiously as Kindaichi took another deep breath and steeled himself. Then the taller boy turned and locked eyes with Kunimi, and Kunimi felt as if he couldn’t move, like the sheer intensity of Kindaichi’s gaze alone was pinning him to his spot on the bed.

 

“Kin-”

 

“-Kunimi,” Kindaichi interrupted. His cheeks were reddening with every passing second. “Kunimi, do you want to know who my crush is?”

 

“Um- Y-yes?” Kunimi mentally slapped himself. What the hell was that stutter?

 

Kindaichi took another deep breath. He seemed to be needing a lot of those. He did seem rather out of breath. 

 

“My crush,” Kindaichi said, “Is the most gorgeous person I know. He has dark hair, and it’s soft, and long and really nice, and after he takes a shower and dries his hair with a towel it gets all fluffy and messy and it makes my heart feel like it’s melting.

 

“His skin is smooth and milky, and I feel personally attacked by how clear it is. He has these big, dark blue eyes, and they’re striking and they look like they’re filled with fire and gold when he gets really fired up about something.

 

“He doesn’t laugh much, but when he does, god, when he does - it’s like the world stops spinning for a few seconds?! I don’t know how he does it, but he does, and it’s incredible, and  _ he’s _ incredible, and-”

 

Kunimi felt like he could barely breathe, because - Kindaichi’s crush. The guy he was describing right now. 

 

He’s on their volleyball team.

 

Long messy shower hair, clear skin, dark blue eyes, doesn’t laugh much- who  _ else _ could he be describing but-

 

“I’ve known him- I’ve known him the longest out of everyone on the team. We’ve been through… a lot together. And he’s always been there to support me, and he gets me like no one else does, and…”

 

Kindaichi’s face was red like Kunimi had never seen it before. A small part of his brain worried that Kindaichi might die of spontaneous combustion. Their eyes hadn’t wandered away from each other since Kindaichi started talking, so Kunimi was able to see just how Kindaichi’s eyes softened before he continued.

 

“... And I think I might be in love with him.”

 

Kunimi didn’t even know if his heart was still beating anymore.

 

“Kunimi?” Kindaichi said.

 

“Yes?” Kunimi’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“It’s you.”

 

And Kunimi decided that he was ready to die, right then and there, in Kindaichi’s bedroom, with Kindaichi smiling at him like he was the whole world, because he’d never thought this was going to happen, never in his wildest dreams would he have anticipated this.

 

But he decided that he didn’t want to die, because that would mean that he would never get to kiss Kindaichi.

 

Which he was about to do, right now.

 

Kunimi got off the bed, and in two steps he was right in front of Kindaichi. He dropped down into a squat, reached forward and grabbed the collar of Kindaichi’s hoodie, pulling it close, and Kindaichi with it. 

 

“I think I might be in love with you too,” he whispered, and with that he closed the remaining gap between himself and Kindaichi, finally, finally pressing his lips against his best friend’s.

  
And he decided that there were few things better in the world than feeling Kindaichi smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kunimi: but why do u stare @ iwaizumi-senpai so much  
> kindaichi: ?? bc i wanna be like him?? & have arms like him so u cant resist me  
> kunimi: ...ur a fuckin dork
> 
> hhOPE YALL ENJOYED THE FLUFF!! this fic was (partially) inspired by You by Hollywood Ending which is my personal KinKuni tHEME SONG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dYv8YteXMg
> 
> come scream at me @gixxa on tumblr or @gixxa_draws on instagram!! im 120% always up for screaming about kinkuni


End file.
